projectcrusadefandomcom-20200222-history
Rayman
__TOC__ General Rayman is a limbless creature who was created by several nymphs as an effort to shield the world from evil. His lack of limbs is attributed to lum shortage upon creation. Despite his peculiar nature, Rayman is very laid back, enrgetic, childish even, and apparently will stop at nothing to help those in need, going even as far as to defeat villains such as Mr. Dark, Admiral Razorbeard and Andre. Despite his lack of limbs, Rayman's physique is phenomenal. Attributes Rayman is a very unique character in terms of fighting style. Though he has very much average movement speed in all respects, he excels in having a wide variety of close- to mid-range normal and special attacks. While some of Rayman's moves have poor range, they may have high speed, and vice-versa. This is especially true on the ground, as shown by his Forward Tilt, Down Tilt, and Side Smash, the last being slow and powerful but difficult to punish from its maximum range. Rayman's air game is also decent, as his Forward Aerial provides a quick ranged poke, and his Neutral Aerial has lots of active time, giving Rayman options for air-to-air attacks as well as air-to-ground. His Forward Tilt is especially notable for giving Rayman a huge invisible hitbox that outspaces most other characters' ground moves while remaining a relatively safe option to use at mid-range. Rayman has a mixed bag of special moves. His Neutral B, while a bit slow to activate, is good as a finisher (when charged) or as a way to set up an offense because of its quick recovery. His Side B is also very useful, since it has good range and relatively good speed. At the same time, it functions similarly to Donkey Kong's Forward Throw (but with Rayman's movement ability!). This lets Rayman easily place the opponent where he wants them (typically the edge). His Up B is a sub-standard recovery move, but it is necessary in order to get back on stage and at least damages nearby foes who touch Rayman's hair. His Down B, Heavy Metal Gloves, provides Rayman with a unique charging attack not unlike King Dedede's Jet Hammer. There is not much range on this attack, making it very situational, but powerful when charged. That said, Rayman is an aggressive character who becomes aggressive by shutting down enemies' options at certain angles and ranges. His Forward Aerial, when used at the proper ranges, can defeat most other characters' air moves and ground moves. His Forward Tilt is a surprisingly effective spacing move at mid-range. His Neutral B can be used to apply pressure and allow Rayman to get closer to his foe (and score some free damage if it hits). Rayman is not intuitive to use, however, being an unorthodox character, but this also makes him difficult to fight against. Rayman's Normal Moves Combo *A punch with each hand followed by a kick for a 3-hit combo. Side Tilt *A clap that creates a shockwave. Up Tilt *A weak but swift uppercut sort of attack. Down Tilt *A quick punch in ducking position. Dash Attack *Rayman sommersaults and lands on his 2 hands to perform a kick with both legs. Side Smash *Lands on both hands and performs a powerful kick with both legs. Up Smash *A two-hand powerful upwards attack. Down Smash *Extends his legs to both sides. Neutral Air *Engulfs himself within a very fast whirling hand motion. Forward Air *A rather slow, forward kick. Up Air *Faces the screen and attacks by extending both hands upwards. Back Air *Gracefully kicks behind him. Down Air *Extends both legs downwards. Forward Throw *Swiftly lifts the opponent and thows him forward. Up Throw *Swiftly lifts the opponent and throws him upwards. Back Throw *Faces backwards while launching the opponent behind him. Down Throw *Steps on the opponent multiple times. Ledge Attack *Lands on both hands and kicks with both legs. Rayman's Special Moves Notable Appearances *Rayman (1995) *Rayman 2: The Great Escape (1999) *Rayman 3:Hoodlum Havoc (2003) *Rayman Origins (2011) Trivia *Despite Rayman having no limbs, he is very athletic. Ironically, in Crusade, his jump height and movement speed are below average. *In Rayman Origins, Rayman is refered to as a "thingamajig". *According to a PlayStation Vita mosaic, Rayman's hair are intelligent parasites. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Almost Completed